


祝我爱你到天荒地老

by Jingwen0509



Series: 祝我爱你到天荒地老 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingwen0509/pseuds/Jingwen0509





	祝我爱你到天荒地老

“Mycroft你......”Greg打了个酒嗝，“有喜欢的人吗？”

他的目光从那一堆酒瓶上移到Greg已经有些泛红的脸上。

“没有？一个都没有吗？”他点了点头，想起身再去拿酒，“很好......我再去拿一瓶......”

Mycroft将他按回到沙发上，“你是打算把我的酒都喝完吗？”

“反正你的酒很多，让我喝一点怎么了！”  
“一点？”他指着桌上散落的空酒瓶，“你把这里称为「一点」？”

Greg眯着眼，想要数一下桌上的酒瓶，却总是数不清楚，“那...你记着，我到时候还给你就是了！”

他揉了揉额头，站起身来，“我带你去客房睡觉。”

瘫坐在沙发上的人偏着头，撇了撇嘴，“你真的没有喜欢的人吗？”

“你还爱那个女的？”他的口气有些不耐烦。

Greg眨巴着眼睛看了他一会儿，才反应过来他口中的「那个女的」是谁。醉意像是突然散去一般，他摇了摇头，“No。”

“那你喝这些酒的原因呢？”

“你不是会推理吗？”

“推理也会出现误差。”

Mycroft望进他的眼里，他却蓦地笑了。

“你是在关心我吗？”Greg挣扎着起身，抬眸瞥了一眼他的唇，“Goodnight。”

客房的门被人关上，Mycroft看着桌上的残局，叹了口气脱下外套整理。酒杯旁一个小小的银圈吸引了他的目光，他直起身抿着唇，回头看了一眼紧闭的房门，又再次弯下身，将那枚银圈扔进了垃圾桶。

“为什么Mummy要办这种party？”

Sherlock再次看到了那种皮笑肉不笑的表情。

“或许明天你可以自己问一下。”

“……”他动了动鼻子，“你和Giles住在一起？”

“你想好要邀请哪些人了吗？”

“你和他用了一样的沐浴露。”

Mycroft叹了口气，“Not Giles，Greg。”他抬头看着侦探，“我和Greg住在一起。”

“有什么区别吗？”

“我不认识叫做Giles的人。”

“他和你住在一起，你都没有告诉他我还活着？不愧是大英政府。”

“Yeah，代价就是，我在自己的家，当了一个月的幽灵。”

“你...”侦探皱了皱眉头，“现在是在对我发火吗？”

他的嘴角再次扬起礼貌地笑，“我怎么敢？”

“你们......”

“他只是住在我家，没有其他关系。”

侦探歪了歪头，他很明显不相信这个男人的话。

“那不是你的风格，Mycroft。”

“So，John和你是什么关系？”

“He's my friend。”

男人笑了起来，“Oh，Sherlock，你知道我们都不会有什么所谓的「FRIEND」。”

“Well......”侦探起身，整理了一下西装，“I think，我知道要邀请谁了。”

看到Greg出现在party时，Mycroft狠狠的瞪了一眼在不远处笑得狡黠的弟弟。还没等Mycroft走到他身边，探长的身旁就围了一群女士。他十分不合时宜的觉得，探长就是一块被饿了许久的鬣狗盯上的腐肉，而鬣狗，永远都是饥饿的。

“或许，”Sherlock不知何时站到了他的身旁，望着还被围在门口的探长，右手递给他一杯香槟，“GREG今天能在这里找到第二春呢？”

Mycroft瞥了他一眼，将杯里的香槟一饮而尽，“谢谢你的酒，亲爱的弟弟。”

“不用客气，”侦探看着他的背影，抱臂笑着摇了摇头，“Love......”

“Greg！”

听到熟悉的声音，Greg像是得救了一般。

“Mycroft！”他赶紧站到他的身侧，长舒了一口气，“幸好你来了，我还以为我要被吃了呢......”

男人笑了笑，“抱歉各位，这位先生我借走了。”

不顾女士们的诧异，Mycroft拉着Greg就往楼上走。

Greg坐到床边，才彻底松了一口气，“这些女的是什么情况？”

“或许是闻到了你的单身气味？”

“是吗？”他若有所思的想了想，“那我跟着你上来岂不是错失了一个大好机会！”

看到Mycroft蹙眉，他得意的笑了笑。

“你不是说你今天来不了吗？”

“你那亲爱的弟弟发简讯恐吓我，我要是不来，怕是他能把伦敦都给烧了。”

Mycroft转过头，瞥了他一眼。走到他的身前，身背贴上了他的额头。

他记得，Greg早上出门前还在发着高烧。

“你觉得他有那个能耐？”

“Maybe，”他耸耸肩，伸手拿下贴在额头上的手，“已经退烧了。不过楼下真的没有可以介绍给我的人吗？”

“没有。”Mycroft冷冷的开口。

“真可惜。”

他皱着眉，低头看着一脸惋惜的探长。他竟然说可惜！Mycroft稍微松了松领带，“你可以自己去觅食，不用我推荐。”

探长拉住他的手，阻止他从自己的身前离开。

“我觉得，你在对我生气。”

“我没有。”

“那就好，”Greg起身，整理了一下衣服，又帮Mycroft整理了一下领带，“那我就去觅食了，刚才虽然被吓到了，但的确有几个长得很好看......”

Greg刚走出房间，就被一声摔门声吓了一激灵。“不是说没生气吗？”他看着紧闭的房门嘟囔着。门又被人打开，Mycroft一脸淡漠的走了出来。

“你摔门干嘛？”

“我没有，”他整理了一下袖口，“我只是关了一下门，可能有些用力过度了。”

Greg舔了舔唇，“Okay......”

Mycroft跟在他的身后下楼，看着他走入人群。

Greg站在人群中，转头向着那道视线笑了笑，牵着某位女士的手步入舞池。

不远处，John打了个寒颤，“Sherlock，我怎么感觉有点冷？”

“Oh，”Sherlock饶有兴致的看了一眼还站在楼梯上的哥哥，又看了一眼舞池中得意的探长，“今晚一定会是很有趣的一晚。”

Greg下车，看着Mycroft头也不回的走向屋子。

“你在party上干了些什么？”

Anthea凑到他的身旁，非常严肃的看着他。

“我？和某位漂亮的女士共舞了而已。”

“What？”她回头瞥了一眼还站在门口的Boss，“Look，我不管你用什么方法，探长。明天我来接Sir的时候，可不希望他是现在这种低气压。”

Greg看着绝尘而去的小黑车，挑眉舔了舔下唇。

“你还没喝够？”  
Mycroft看着他从酒柜里拿出一瓶红酒，关上了门。

“Party上好像你喝的更多一点，”他晃了晃被提在手上的两个玻璃杯，“喝一杯？”

他淡淡的瞥了一眼，“没兴趣。”

“那位女士，”Mycroft停住脚步，“你知道是什么人吗？”

“怎么？需要给你她的号码吗？”

Greg眨了眨眼睛，向他伸出手，“你有？”他皱了皱眉，想走，却被Greg拉住，“在我看来，你就是在生气，但是我不是很明白你为什么要生气，我只是和一位女士，漂亮的女士，跳了一支舞而已。”

“你可以现在去找她。”

Greg一只手拍在墙上，把Mycroft困在自己和墙之间，可偏偏面前的这个人还比他高上一些，他还得稍稍抬头才能盯着他。

真是败气势！Greg想。

“你现在是想把我赶出去吗？”

“我只是帮你找个更好的理由，去找你的那位漂亮女士而已。”

Mycroft和他靠的很近，闻到了他身上那位‘漂亮女士’残留的香水味道，眉头越蹙越紧。

Greg刚想开口，就被自己的手机铃声打断。

“Hello？Yeah，我也刚到家。”

是女人的声音。

他抬眼看了一下Mycroft，转身向自己的房间走去。

Mycroft深吸一口气，握紧拳头，上了楼。

“Sorry，”Greg靠在门上，听着他上楼的脚步声，“但是，你是怎么有我的号码的？”

“晚上见！”Greg揽着他的肩膀，唇擦过他的侧颈，“Bye。”

Anthea吃惊的看着愣在原地的人。

“你可以表现的再吃惊一点吗？”

“Sir，你们......”

“No，我们没有，”Mycroft偏过头，看着Greg渐渐远去的背影，“我也不知道他在玩什么把戏......”

Anthea忍不住翻了个白眼，心中暗暗吐槽，是我看不懂你们在玩儿什么吧！

面前的这份文件，Mycroft已经半个小时没有翻页了。脑海里总是冒出今早Greg的行为，有些烦躁的合上文件，桌上的手机又震动了起来。

他看了一眼来电显示，忍下了想挂电话的冲动。

“What？”

“你就不能对我友好一点？”

这个声音响起，他就忍不住想到昨天Greg的所有行为。

“说重点，我没你那么闲。”

“好好好，说重点，”电话那头的人语气不爽的明显，“你们什么时候结婚？”

“Sorry，what？”

“你和Lestrade，你们准备什么时候结婚？”

“谁告诉你说我们要结婚的？”  
最好不要是Sherlock那个臭小子！

“Lestrade说你是他男朋友的啊！”那边停顿了一下，“等等，你要是不准备和他结婚的话，我就动手了哦！听说他之前有老婆，这就代表我有机会。”

“他的联系方式？”Mycroft问。

“Sherlock给的啊，Lestrade的所有资料都是他告诉我的。他说我的机会还是很大的。”

“No，”Mycroft的嘴角微微扬起，“你没有。”

他挂了电话，接通了内线。

“Anthea，备车。”

Greg的目光时不时的飞到身旁的人身上去，但是那个人从他上车开始就没抬过头，“今天的工作那么多吗？怎么还带回去做了？”

没有回答。

“Mycroft？”

依旧安静。

他生气的哼了一声，扭头看向了窗外。

Mycroft抬眸，瞥了他一眼，笑了笑。

熟悉的屋子映入眼帘，Mycroft也终于看完了所有的文件。

他揉了揉眼睛，问，“和那位女士发展的怎么样？”

Greg转头白了他一眼，待车停稳后，下了车。

他摔门的力气过大，某人的小黑车都晃悠了一下。Mycroft无所谓的挑了挑眉，开门下了车。

Mycroft进屋，将钥匙扔在餐桌上。“Greg？”浴室里响起水声，他笑笑，将外套放在沙发上，自己则走到浴室门前，倚在了门边。

Greg洗完澡准备穿衣服的时候，才想起来自己没有拿干净的衣服。

“Shit！”

只好随便扯了一条浴巾，围在腰间。

“败坏我的名声好玩吗？”

“FUCK！”Greg被突然响起的声音吓到，下意识地吼了出来，完全没有听到Mycroft的话，“你干什么！”

“是我该问你想干嘛才是，跟别人说我是你男朋友？”

他无所谓的耸了耸肩，抬手擦掉脸上的水珠，“你可以告诉她你不是，我没意见。”

“但你这就是在败坏我的名声。”

“是啊，你是厉害的Mycroft Holmes，我就是一小小的探长，”手中的毛巾被Greg无情的扔在地上，“能住在你家都是我莫大的荣幸了呢！放心，我会和人家好好说明的，是我不想给她机会，是我误会了Mycroft，我和你没任何关系！”

Mycroft皱了皱眉，他好像真的生气了。

“可以了吗？今晚怕是不行了，实在觉得不乐意，我明天就搬出去！”


End file.
